


heros dont always wear masks

by rangerdanger985



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Randomness, because stark duh, hopefully funny, i need to work on my other stories, why do i keep doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark was a man that didnt like to follow the rules, at least not when he didnt like them.<br/>it got him in a lot of trouble but then again thats what his lawyer was for, a lawyer better than all the rest who was able to keep a cool head in ny court room.<br/>a lawyer that could silence tony with one disapproving glance and lips pressed into a pale line.<br/>a lawyer that lived with him, did he mention this lawyers name was Rachel Amanda-leann Stark?<br/>his sister.</p><p>***** update!!!!!  V</p><p>hey i am so sorry about this but i have to many stories open and i need to finish some of them so updates are going to be very very slow, some works may go on hiatus but i am not, repeat !NOT! disappearing, i am not going to leave my works to wither, or make what few people read them wait forever. this is just a heads up i will still update but it will just be slower than whatever i am currently working on.</p><p>i am so sorry for making everyone wait so long but i think of to many story lines and everything get jammed up!</p><p>please dont run me out of AO3 on a rail!<br/>sorry again.<br/>RD</p>
            </blockquote>





	heros dont always wear masks

**Author's Note:**

> credits for this plot bunny go to reb-chan who is amazing and based off her answer to my question on what tony starks sister would look like if he had one.  
> doll you are awesome and this is dedicated to you, forgive me if it sucks please!

Tony stark had a lawyer.

yes that was stating the obvious, a billionaire playboy needed a lawyer like a fish water or a human air.

especially if that billionaire playboy was a stark famed for getting into trouble even where there was no trouble to be had.

currently tony stark was sitting in a court room, a federal court room no less, an was playing fruit ninja on his phone while the people behind the desk were getting more and more annoyed "mr stark" a balding man finally said.

tony glanced up over the rims of his sun glasses "where is your attorney?" tony sat up a little and glanced around then shrugged but kept his mouth shut, his attorney wold be pissed if he made any more of a mess out of the current situation.

his attorneys wrath it something he would like to avoid at all costs.

just then the doors swung open nearly hitting one of the guards and heels could be herd approaching "sorry i'm late" tony glanced at the woman that didnt offer an excuse for being late just walked up to where tony sat.

"cutting it close" he muttered and she barely glanced at him before looking forward "seeing as how my client is a very important and busy man i would like to request us taking care of this quickly"

the balding mans lips thinned and curled a little but before he could say anything she continued talking "as such i took the liberty to read up on the charges on the way here, my client is charged with endangerment of the public, excessive speeding, along with trespassing on government property and breaking air traffic control laws" the woman looked up over the rims of her glasses.

"i find that its strange that my client was charged with these crimes the same night he took your daughter to California on a date"

tony at back in his seat and crossed his arms "that has nothing to do-"

the balding man got flustered as the woman spoke over him "from the records my client gave me it seems the crimes match up with different parts of their evening, when my client was showing off in his GTO, which included a impromptu street race and breaking the speed limit by 20 miles per hour. the violation of air traffic control laws was a result of my client returning from his date and his jet altering course because of heavy air traffic thus ending with them landing at a different air port"

she put down the file she was holding and looked up "and according to the statement my client gave the trespassing was simply him returning your daughter to your home before leaving and returning to his own, none of these charges can hold water" the balding man looked red faced "lets be honest, senator Ryans, you dont have a case and these charges are tied more with your personal dislike of my client then my client actually breaking the law, as such i would suggest all charges be dropped, my client pays his fine for speeding and we all go home for lunch, or else i shall personally take you to court and sue you for false accusations"

the mans face was so red tony thought he was going to burst "we are sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you mr stark, all charges are dismissed, senator ryans, a word please" a man with slightly more hair was giving the man a very unhappy face and he looked pissed.

tony stood and straightened his tie, following the woman out of the court room and then out onto the street "have i ever said you rock?"

the woman looked at him rising a brow over her half rimmed glasses and pushed back her brown hair "every time i bail you out after you pull one of your stunts, as your lawyer i would advise you to stop doing this or im going to charge more, as your sister im going to say stop thinking with your dick and trying to piss off senators"

tony showed his hands "how about i treat you to lunch and we let bi-gons be bi-gons" she rolled her eyes "unlike you i do my job, and right now i need to go make you legal department stop tearing itself apart"

shaking his head tony looked at her crossing his arms "excuse you but i have a business trip i have to go on tomorrow"

she rolled her eyes again "so your going to fly somewhere in your stripper jet and show off to the military and drink?" he made a face "please i'll have you know it is much more important than that"

if only they knew how life changing this business trip was going to be.


End file.
